


All Dressed Up

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Prompt: Date Night, Zuki, Zuki week, family fic, just slightly smutty, zukiweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: Suki's long-planned night out may not survive her sexy husband, or their daughter's bad timing.
Relationships: Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	All Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Suki is 30, Zuko is 31.

Suki applied the finishing touches to her makeup, blotting her red lipstick with a tissue and then surveying her work. Her short hair was swept back on one side with a jade comb, exposing the slender column of her neck, and the dangling chandelier earrings Zuko had bought her for their anniversary last year.

Her large blue eyes were framed with black, with gold glittering on her eyelids. It matched the gold and red dress that floated around her like a silken cloud. It was a scandalous dress, another of Zuko's presents. Her husband certainly had an eye for what looked good on her.

 _Or, perhaps,_ she thought wryly, smoothing her hand down the dress, _he just likes seeing me half-naked._

She had a feeling that was it.

Zuko must have known she was thinking about him, because he entered the dressing room and stopped in the doorway. Their eyes met in the mirror, and she watched him over her shoulder, staring at her.

"The little dragon?" Suki asked, brow arching. Zuko glanced over his shoulder and then looked back at her.

"Asleep. We are both officially off-duty."

Suki smiled. "Mmm, I think I remember what that's like?"

"Me too," Zuko chuckled, biting his lip and letting his eyes roam her backside. She couldn't mistake that look on his face for anything but what it was.

"See something you like?" she shot at him, and shook her rear end at him for good measure. His eyes flashed, gaze lifting back to her reflection.

"Absolutely," he said. He pushed away from the door and walked over to her in that slow, stalking way of his. His eyes burned into hers in the mirror as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She could feel his desire through the heat of his skin. Zuko practically scorched her as he pulled her against his chest, his hands on her stomach. "You look good enough to eat."

"That part comes later," Suki smiled hazily as Zuko nuzzled her neck, the smell of his aftershave floating through her senses. Her eyes closed for a brief moment, as Zuko made a soft rumble of contentment and then kissed her neck, nibbling and sucking at her skin. She arched her neck, goosebumps rushing down her bare arms as she put her hands over his on her stomach.

His mouth lifted only long enough to mumble, "But I want a taste now..."

"Careful there, don't ruin my hair or my makeup. It took me hours to look this beautiful."

His mouth lazily traced up her neck and his breath whispered across her ear, his eyes lifting to meet hers in the mirror. "We both know you wake up beautiful, Suki. And you never look better than when I mess your hair up, and your makeup is all over the sheets. And this dress? I'm going to rip it off of you."

His hand tightened on her stomach and she felt him against her ass, a playful dig that lit her body on fire immediately. Coupled with the mental image he'd conjured, she was practically melting on the spot.

"You rip my pretty new dress and I'll have to put a sword in your gut," she teased as Zuko's teeth nipped her earlobe, making her dangling earring swing back and forth.

"Why do you think I bought it?" he said with a hard groan in his voice, fingers digging into her hips as he pushed into her from behind. Suki reached back, looping her arm around his neck, arching into the warm heat of his mouth, little shivers rising and falling down her skin.

"Zuko..."

"What do you say? Just real quick, right here?" he said between hot, sweet nips to her neck. She wanted to say yes; her whole body was begging for him to lift her skirt and let him do what he pleased with her, right there in the mirror so she could watch the pleasure on his face as he took her. It wouldn't be the first time they'd fucked in their dressing room. And it certainly wouldn't be the last.

But Suki clamped down on her raging libido, biting her lip and turning around to face him. Zuko went to kiss her, but she put one finger against his lips, stopping him.

"Nuh-uh. I was promised a night out. That means dinner first. I didn't spend an hour getting ready just for you to ruin it in ten seconds."

Zuko's lips curled into a lopsided grin beneath her finger, and she withdrew it.

"It'll be a little longer than ten seconds. Give me some credit," he said.

Suki smiled and reached out, smoothing down the front of his gold-embroidered robes, and then twirling her fingers through his long black hair, which cascaded down his shoulders and chest. She loved running her fingers through it, almost as much he loved it too.

"Twenty seconds, then," she shot at him playfully.

Zuko's eyes flashed and he slipped his hands around her waist, pushing her back into the mirror at the same time. His mouth scorched hers, his tongue diving into her mouth. Suki didn't stop him; she kissed him back just as hard, forgetting about her makeup entirely.

He always knew how to get her, what buttons to push to make her fall apart... And she knew his. She'd been told that the heat in her marriage would go away eventually, that it would settle down into a soft simmer as life got in the way, but three years later she hadn't experienced the cool down yet. All Zuko had to do was look at her and she was on fire for him. She never got tired of him, and she had a feeling he felt the same way. He was certainly... _attentive_...

And he was manipulative when his cock was in control. She turned her head and he groaned, trailing his mouth down her chin to her neck again.

"Dinner first. I was promised something decadent and smothered in chocolate. And wine. At least three glasses of wine. It's been months since we've had a night to ourselves, and I want the full show."

"So demanding," Zuko said, lifting his head, a lazy smile on his face. "Fine. Dinner first. Then I'm going to ravish you. But first..."

Suki hitched in a breath as Zuko's hand slipped into the slit in her dress and then dipped into the front of her silk panties. She grasped his arm, but didn't yank him away. Zuko met her eyes as his fingers slowly slipped inside of her, knocking a shuttering gasp out of her.

"Zuko... _Ahh!_ " Suki gasped as his fingers swirled inside of her, right against her g-spot in the way he knew that she liked. Her body reacted immediately, and she felt her pulse picking up even more, her hips tilting into the press of his hand.

But all too soon, he pulled his fingers away, backing up a step and leaving her leaning there against the mirror, panting, her body wet and ready for more.

He lifted his fingers and she saw that they were coated with wetness.

"You get a decadent meal tonight and so do I," he said, and then sucked his two fingers into his mouth, moaning, his eyes slamming shut. Suki watched him with burning eyes, ready to launch herself at him, dinner or no dinner. Her husband definitely knew which buttons to push; he knew how to make her break, and watching him savoring the taste of her was enough to put her on her knees.

"That's not fair."

Zuko pulled his fingers out of his mouth and stepped a little closer. His lips hovered over hers. "It's not fair that you look so fucking beautiful, and taste so fucking amazing...and I have to wait to bury my head between those gorgeous legs of yours. Do you know how much I want you? Right now."

Suki let out another stuttering breath and then grasped the front of his robes, yanking him forward. He'd done it; she didn't have the strength to resist him. Not after that.

"I can fix my makeup afterward."

She caught Zuko's triumphant smile just before she lifted up on tiptoes, slamming a hot, hard kiss to his lips that grew quickly out of control. Zuko's hand slipped into the slit of her skirt again, grasping her thigh and lifting her leg around his waist. She could feel his cock digging into her and rolled her lower body forward, grinding into him.

It was amazing, she thought, as Zuko's rough hands dug into her skin, branding her, to think back and remember how shy her husband had been the first time they'd made love. How tentative, how tender, as if he'd been afraid of his own desire for her.

It hadn't taken her long to draw him out of that shyness and now...

 _I've created a monster,_ she thought wickedly, as Zuko's mouth dragged down her neck and she let out a shivery gasp. _Or maybe he created one in me..._

He took her lips again, just as she was reaching for the front of his pants. A second later she heard a soft cough from the doorway of the dressing room. She recognized the sound, and so did Zuko, who broke the kiss with a soft exhale. Suki's gaze immediately went to the three-year-old child standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes and hiccuping softly.

There were tears on her cheeks, and she was carrying an Avatar Kyoshi doll. The poor bedraggled doll stared up at them with green button eyes, her fan, made of yellow felt, crumpled in the girl's fist. She sniffed and then hiccuped again, looking up at them with her lower lip poking out.

"Aka, honey, what are you doing awake?" Suki said, the heat in her voice dropping away instantly as Zuko let go of her and turned to face their daughter.

Aka looked up at her and sniffed again. "I hadda bad dream. And I don't feel good."

"Come here, my little dragon," Zuko said, his voice soft and indulgent, as it always was their daughter. Suki stopped him, however, catching his arm as Aka raised her arms to be picked up.

"No, Daddy needs to wash his hands first," Suki said pointedly, and Zuko immediately looked down at his fingers sheepishly.

"Why does Daddy have to wash his hands? Did he get dirty?" Aka asked as Suki picked her up instead, cradling her on her hip. Their daughter had bright blue eyes like her, but her coloring was all Zuko. She looked a bit like her Aunt Azula had at that age. She was pretty, and she knew it. She was also terribly spoiled. Everyone who met her doted on her, and in other children that may have made them a brat, but their little dragon, Akazukin, had a sweet nature. It was impossible not to adore her.

Aka, as they called her, could wrap kings and generals around her little fingers with ease. She was going to be a force to be reckoned with one day, but tonight she was just a little girl with tears in her eyes and a ragged doll in her fingers.

"Daddy got very dirty," Suki said, kissing Aka's forehead. She pulled back and frowned, freeing a hand and touching Aka's forehead. "You _do_ feel warm. Are you okay, little dragon?"

"I don't feel good," Aka repeated, her voice small. Zuko frowned, as a knock sounded on the open dressing room door.

"Yes?"

First a head and then a body appeared in the doorway, as Aka's nanny appeared, wringing her hands together. Uba's expression was an apologetic grimace as she looked between them. Uba was in her mid-fifties, soft and grandmotherly. Aka adored the woman.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lady Suki, my apologies. Princess Akazukin got away from me again. I put her down to sleep an hour ago and she slipped past me in the nursery."

"That's okay. She's a sneaky little dragon," Zuko said, and there was a touch of pride in his voice. It was true; Aka had a way of escaping from even Suki's eagle-eyed watch. She'd lost track of the girl half a dozen times that week alone, only to find her later covered in dust or bruises, and once last week, merrily petting the palace cats, all big toms who looked both indignant, and indulgent, as the Princess stroked their ears and made kissy noises to them. None of them had scratched her, and they were notorious for striking out at anyone stupid enough to come near them.

It seemed Aka could even tame wild house panthers-snakes. No one was going to be safe from her charms in a few years.

 _Spirits help us all_ , Suki thought with amusement, but her good humor dropped away as Aka sniffed again. Her daughter's cheeks were flushed bright red, and her eyes were glassy.

"I'll take her back to the nursery now. You enjoy your date night," Uba said, reaching for the girl. But Suki was still pressing her hand against Aka's forehead.

"Does she feel warm to you?"

Uba tested Aka's temperature, and frowned. "Oh my, I think she has a fever, Fire Lady Suki. You know, she was playing with General Mak's daughters this afternoon, and one of them said she didn't feel well either. It may be something going around. I'll summon the healers right away."

"Thank you," Suki said, as Aka put her head against Suki's shoulder. Suki walked out of the dressing room, trailed by Zuko, who ducked into the bathroom. She heard the water go and knew that he was washing his hands.

Suki stroked Aka's dark black hair, humming to her as the little girl's fingers twisted up in the straps of Suki's dress.

"You'll be okay, my little dragon," Suki hummed to her. "We'll make you all better."

Aka gave a hard hiccup, just as Zuko came out of the bathroom, wiping his wet hands on a towel. The hiccup was the only warning Suki got before Aka threw up all over the front of her brand new dress.

It was another hour before Aka was safely asleep in Zuko and Suki's bed, clutching her favorite doll. Avatar Kyoshi had miraculously escaped the carnage that Suki had not. The healer had come and gone. Aka would be fine, he'd said. Just a little stomach bug, he'd said.

Zuko had paced the floor nervously, listening to the healer as he gave his daughter something for the fever. He looked sick with worry, no matter what the healer had said.

Zuko was always anxious when it came to their daughter. He'd nearly fainted when she'd been giving birth, and had openly sobbed the first time he'd held Aka. There was no one more devoted, or wrapped around Aka's finger than her father.

Suki could still smell the scent of sick, even though Uba had hastily cleaned the floor up, apologizing profusely. Suki was too concerned with her daughter to care about a dress or the floor. She'd already changed into a robe, lamenting the vomit stains for a moment. She doubted those stains would ever come out, and that was a pity.

The healer left by the time Aka was dozing peacefully in their bed. By mutual, and wordless agreement, they dismissed Uba for the night, and when she bowed out of the Royal suite, leaving them alone with their sick daughter, all Suki could do was sigh.

Her disappointment over their aborted date night seemed small in comparison to her worry over her daughter. She stood at the foot of the bed, watching the little girl breathing gently as she clutched her Kyoshi doll to her chest. Zuko came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So much for date night," he said, and kissed her ear.

Suki turned around in his arms, looking up into his honey-colored eyes. "You _will_ make it up to me."

Zuko smiled softly and then cupped her chin. He glanced at their sleeping daughter and then back at her. "With interest. I meant what I said. The things I'm going to do to you..."

He started to kiss her, but she put her finger against his lips again, stopping him. "I still smell like vomit. I need a shower."

Zuko bit his lip. "Can I join you?"

"No. You're going to watch our daughter...while I get wet and naked and slippery. Without you."

"Tease..." Zuko groaned. Suki smiled and lifted up, kissing the tip of his nose. He caught her before she could step away, however, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her just as deeply as before. It left her head spinning, and when she gently pushed away from him, the heat was still in his eyes.

She knew that he was watching her walk toward their bedroom; she could feel the desire and warmth of his gaze on her, and that nearly made up for everything.

She wiped off her careful makeup, pulled her hair down, then set her jewelry aside with a sigh. She showered and then wrapped herself in a soft nightgown and her robe.

By the time she came back to the nursery room door, Zuko had climbed into their bed, his hand gently patting Aka's back. He was dozing, and when Suki climbed into the bed on the other side, his eyes opened sleepily.

"I love you," he said softly, as Suki kissed her daughter's cheek, and then leaned over her, landing a kiss to Zuko's lips.

"I love you too. Happy date night," she said, and then settled in to sleep. Aka sighed and rolled over into her, snuggling up against her like a warm little pillow. Zuko's hand landed on Suki's side beneath the blanket, and she slipped slowly off to sleep with her two favorite people in the world cuddled against her.

It hadn't been the date night she'd wanted, but there was no place in the world she would rather have been.

(end)


End file.
